Tians Go!
by Animexprincess
Summary: Robin goes to rehab raven admits love to beast boy R for later chaps RavenBeastBoy RobinStar
1. Default Chapter

Titans Go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. I also make some references to the hospital wing I don't think they have one in the show but they do now  
  
"Titan go Robin," yelled at the top of his lungs. The Teen Titans once again charged against their number one enemy Slade. "You stupid kids will never kill me," Slade Yelled. "Azoroth Metrion Zentous" suddenly trees started glowing black and white and they started to fly into the air. Beast Boy changed onto a T-Rex and charged after Slade. "You insignificant creature you can never bring down the great Slade" he yelled from the rooftop. "Are you sure about that" said a voice? Suddenly Starfire appeared from behind Beast Boy carrying Robin. "Attack!" Both Star and Robin attacked at the same time. Cyborg Appears behind Slade and lets loose a huge cannon blast. This caused Slade to launch a full frontal assault on the titan  
  
All the Titans fall to the ground. "Holy shit" robin cried just before he fell into unconsciousness. Cyborg was laying a few feet away trying to recover from the fall. Beast Boy was on the ground drooling while Raven and Starfire had recovered and were levitating in the air. "Are you guys' okay" raven askes as she lands on the ground. "Yeah I think so," Cyborg said. Raven next went to see Beast Boy, he is also unconscious. "Star we gotta get theses guys out of here" Raven yelled "agreed" Star said. "Can you get Robin and I'll get Beast boy and make sure Cy is alright". "Okay I will take Robin Back to the Tower". Star said as Raven took to the air.  
  
Once at Titan Tower both girls take the guys to the hospital wing. Three weeks have pasted and Beast Boy and Robin still have not woken up Star says to Cy and Raven. "Well maybe we should take them to the actual hospital" Cyborg suggests. "No I feel that Robin should be up right about now". Raven said. Sure enough there was movement in the hospital wing. "Huh? Where am I" Robin asked as he fully regained consciousness? "You are in the Hospital Wing" Star said. "How long have I been here"? "About three weeks". Star said speaking softly. "Three weeks!" "Yes is that bad?" Star spoke. "No but why am I here?" "You took a direct hit from Slade". "Oh that is just great." Robin said recovering from the initial shock. "That means he got away again." Robin screamed. "Yes he did." Star spoke in a very depressing voice. "I'm gonna leave you alone to rest now". As Starfire leaves the room Robin pulls out a huge blunt. Little does Robin know that Starfire saw him pull out the blunt.  
  
"Raven may I speak with you?" Star asked inquiringly. "NO leave me alone." "This is very important though." "Okay what." Starfire began to tell Raven the story. "After I left the hospital wing I saw Robin pull out something thick wrapped in paper." "A joint! Starfire we have to stop him!" As they rush down to the hospital wing they encounter a thick cloud of smoke. (Beast Boy is in there I have to get him out. Wait why am I thinking about him Raven thought). As soon as they went into the room they saw Robin smoking. "Raven why does Robin looks so funny?" Starfire asked. "Because he is high." Raven spoke angrily. "Is that bad?" "Yes that is very bad he needs help."  
  
"Okay here is the plan Raven said you go and stop Robin I will get Beat Boy out of there." "Okay I can do that." "Wait Raven what do I tell him?" "Tell him to stop and that he needs help." "Where can he get this help?" "He can go to a rehab center." Raven thought quickly. "Okay I will try this." Raven then rushes out with Beast Boy while Starfire tries to talk to Robin. Star quickly grabs the joint and destroys it using her powers. "Robin this is harmful to you why are you hurting yourself?" "Because I am under a lot of stress lately." "How long have you been doing this?" "About two years" he said sadly. "That is it you are going to get some help and that is final." Starfire said firmly.  
  
Please R/R criticism welcome but no flaming hope to have the next chap soon lata 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2  
  
Sorry took so long to post I've been busy with school. Well on with the story. Bold is for thought.  
  
"Cyborg can you go get the car and bring it around to the front of the tower?" Starfire asked. "Sure I can do that. Why do you need the car?" "Because I have to go to the rehab center." " Okay and why do you need to go there." Because Robin has a smoking problem. "Star looks over to see Robin smoking. "Sorry Star I can't help it." "Please help me." Robin asked looking shamefully at Starfire. "Robin I'm telling you I will try and help." "Thank you so much Star." While all this is going on Cyborgh pulled around front of Titan Tower to meet them with the car. They both climb in and speed off to the Rehab center.  
  
Inside Titan Tower Raven had put Beast Boy on the couch to rest while she tried to get the smell of weed out of all the sheets. While she was cleaning she heard movement in the main room. Beast Boy was waking up. Beast Boy got up and started to walk. "Raven are you here?" "I'm in the hospital wing Beast Boy." Beast Boy slowly made his way to the hospital wing. "Raven why does the whole house smell funny?" "Because Robin was smoking weed in here." "Why would he want to do that?" "I don't know but it kinda worries me."  
  
Beast Boy suddenly became very uncomfortable standing next to Raven. "I'm gonna go make something to eat Raven want something?" "No I'll just make some herbal tea when I'm done here." I wish I could tell him how I feel Raven thought as she finished putting new sheets on the beds. That's it I'm telling her today that I like no love her Beast Boy thought to himself as made his tofu. Raven finally emerged from the hall and went into the kitchen to put her tea on the stove. "Raven we need to talk. " "I agree Beast Boy I have something I need to tell you. "Beast Boy chose his words very carefully before he spoke. "Raven I have something I need to tell you. " "O also have something important to tell you" Raven said before sitting next to Beast Boy and drinking her tea.  
  
"Okay this is going to make you happy or it is really gonna make you mad raveniloveyousomuchwillyoubemygirlfriend?" "Well that is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Beast Boy waited anxiously for Raven's expectance or rejection to his offer. 


	3. ChapterIII

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  
  
Also I have gotten some bad reviews I have something to say to theses reviser "DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT" On with the story  
  
~In the car~  
  
While driving to the rehab center Cyborg overhears the conversation going on in the back of the car.  
  
"Robin you are going to be fine I promise." Robin is just now starting to feel the high wear off. "Star I want you to know that I'm glad you are coming with me to this place." With that he finally passes out  
  
Cyborg looked back after listening to see Robin leaning on Starfire's shoulder. She was just sitting there running her fingers through his hair and listening to his steady heart beat. Cyborg finally stopped looking in the mirror decideding they were just content to stay there.  
  
~Back at Titan Tower~ "Beast Boy I have feelings for someone else...." "Oh.......okay sorry to bother you then." "Beast Boy come here you didn't let me finish my sentence." When Beast Boy didn't show she ran after him.  
  
She found him sitting on the couch solemnly watching TV. "What could you possibly have left to say to me Raven?!"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that the person I had those feelings toward does not exist anymore." Beast Boy turned away from the TV a bit of hope shinning in his eyes.  
  
"The feelings still exist just now they exist for another person. Remember when you asked me if I would be your girlfriend?" Beast Boy just shook j=his head dumbly. "Yeah I remember." "Well my answer is yes."  
  
Beast Boy was so happy that he quickly grabs Raven by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He was even happier when he found her kissing him back. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

To all those who were reading my Teen Titans Fanfic I'm sorry I am discontinuing it. The original was thrown away and my computer crashed before I could make a backup of the files. Once again sorry to all that were reading I'm probably going to start another one soon though. 


End file.
